


Christmas Dog

by diningwithpsychopaths



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Happy Will Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningwithpsychopaths/pseuds/diningwithpsychopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a crime scene Will ends up being comforted by the dog owned by the murder victim. Hannibal is there and decides that the dog is just what Will needs for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumblr user thieving-tails, who drew a beautiful picture and suggested someone maybe write a drabble and so how could i resist! Especially since i don't get the opportunity to write much fluff. The link to the picture is below   
> http://thieving-tails.tumblr.com/post/69723723588/looks-at-hannigram-tag-oh-is-today-post

Will walked out of the bedroom, his body shaking and sweaty as he took deep gulps of air to calm down. The murder he had just reconstructed had been particularly gruesome and he wasn't sure if he was completely out of the killers thinking just yet.

“Will, are you alright?”

Will blinked rapidly, and held up his hand to keep Dr Lecter from edging any closer. He could see him out of the corner of his eye, ready to comfort Will, to ground him in reality should he need it. And Will did, but he didn't want to admit that.

As Will composed himself something brushed up against his leg and he stiffened in surprise, but then a whine resounded from below and Will relaxed recognizing the sound of a dog. Dogs were nice, warm and friendly the way people could never be.

Will looked down to see a smallish dog, black, but with brown markings around his face and some white around his paws. The dog was nosing at Will for attention, or possibly it was an attempt to comfort.

“Hey little guy,” Will said, his voice a bit scratchy. He bent down and picked the dog up. The dog panted, pleased with the attention, and wriggled a bit in Will's arms as he pet him.

“It would appear as though I am not necessary,” Hannibal said, his voice humorous and though the comment should have been self-deprecating, coming from Hannibal Will just couldn't hear it. Will gave a dry chuckle.

“There you are Will.”

Jack had entered the room, his face solemn, but then surprised when seeing Will with the dog, but he made no comment on it. Whatever brought Will back to sanity fastest was fine by him.

“So Will tell me how this one kills.”

Will gave a sigh, his grip on the dog tightening, and his gave a concerned whine and licked his jaw, but Will ignored it.

“Here,” Hannibal said and stepped forward, gesturing that Will should hand him the dog. Will raised an eyebrow at the man, Hannibal was not the type of person he thought would hold a dog. Wouldn't it ruin his suit?

But Will handed Hannibal the dog, nonetheless, and then followed Jack back into the crime scene to talk Jack through the latest brutal murder.

~

Will was in his living, the space heater on just enough to keep the room cold as it was December, but not to were it would be uncomfortable as he worked on an old boat engine. It had been a week since his last case was closed and today he was taking a break. There had been no calls from Jack for three days now and he was on break from teaching due to the holidays. 

As Will worked his dogs were scattered around him, though keeping out of his way and away from the parts littering the floor right beside him. It was calming work, busy work, something to let his mind focus on something he knew well and that didn't hurt him.

After a bit the sound of snow crunching outside his window could be heard, but Will was too far into his work to notice. That is until there was a knock at his door.

Will frowned slightly, he wasn't expecting anyone and Jack hadn't called so it couldn't be him. Maybe it was Alana. The thought put a small smile on his face and he got up from his spot on the floor, his legs aching a bit from having been in the same position for so long. He looked down at his hands, caked in motor oil and grease.

“Just a second,” he called out, not wanting Alana to think he was ignoring her.

He went over to his kitchen, washed his hands real quick, though failing to get all of the grease stains, and then went over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see, not Alana, but Hannibal. Surprising even more that the man carried a medium sized dog kennel that had a blanket over it. Perhaps for surprise, but Will knew a dog crate when he saw one.

“Er hi?”

“Hello Will, may I come in? It is rather cold out here.”

Hannibal's words were followed by a whine from the dog cage. The psychiatrist frowned slightly and Will couldn't help but smile, Hannibal was definitely wanting the dog to be a surprise.

“Of course, I wouldn't want you two to freeze,” he said and moved aside for Hannibal to come in. 

Hannibal gave a small sigh, his surprise ruined.

Inside Hannibal set down the dog crate and a bark came from it, causing Will's dog's to perk their ears, curious. Will was glad he had them well trained otherwise they would have rushed Hannibal, and while that would have been an amusing thing to see, he didn't think Hannibal would share his sentiment.

“So you are spending your Christmas Eve fixing boat motors,” Hannibal commented as he folded his coat and delicately placed it on the table.

“I hadn't realized it was Christmas Eve,” Will said honestly, running a hand through his hair. He then gave Hannibal a curious look. “What are you doing here on Christmas Eve? Don't you have fancy parties to attend, or host?”

“I was invited to a few, but I prefer to spend my Christmas holidays with more private company.”

“And I'm private company?” Will said with a confused chuckle.

“We are friends,” Hannibal reminded him and Will gave the man a lopsided smile and a roll of his eyes.

“I'm sure you have more interesting friends.”

“I would disagree, and anyways I have a present for you.”

“A present for me,” Will said, his tone a little mocking and Hannibal rose his eyebrows at him.

“Indeed.”

Hannibal bent down and removed the blanket from the dog crate,whose inhabitant was being rather noisy at being kept in the dark. Hannibal folded the blanket and then setting it on the table, but not too close to his jacket. He then crouched down beside the cage, the dog inside whining with anticipation and Hannibal opened the little door, catching the dog in his arms as it shot out into the living room.

The dog was not too small but it wasn't a big dog by any means. She was black, with brown spots around her eyes and some white and brown on her belly. Will stood there, shocked to recognize that it was the same dog from the last crime scene he had went to. 

Hannibal stood up, the dog squirming in his arms, further messing up the bow Will was sure Hannibal had tied so beautiful before putting the dog in her cage.

“I thought perhaps you might want her. You made a rather prominent connection last time you met,” Hannibal said.

“How did you get her?” Will asked, still very confused. Why would Hannibal go out of his way to get Will a dog?

“I took her after you finished up at the house. She didn't have any evidence for forensics so I was allowed to keep her, but I thought you might like her more.”

“Yes, I mean thanks.”

Will walked over to Hannibal and took the dog from him, their arms brushing against each other during the exchange and Will blushed a bit, but how could he not. He hadn't received a present he had liked in so long, and this present went beyond even that. It was intimate.

“Hi girl,” Will said as he cradled her in his arms. He looked up at Hannibal and gave him a genuine smile, even keeping eye contact for more than three seconds. “Thank you Hannibal.”

“I had planned on purchasing you a present anyways, but I thought that you might be more receptive to a dog than a change in your cologne, at least this year.”

Will gave a chortle as he scratched his new dog's belly. “And next year I'll be more receptive to you choosing how I smell?”

Hannibal just gave him a mysterious little smile in response, though, but that was OK. Will was happy with the latest addition to his family right now to think too much about it, and e was glad, in his own way, that it had been Hannibal to give her to him.


End file.
